Sugar Crush - Seasons of Love
by YaoiMonster33
Summary: There are a thousand hearts in Sugar Rush. Some of them have stories. Some share secrets. But only 22 of them share a connection. And this is their story. Contains yaoi and yuri! Based off the movie Valentine's Day, as you can probably tell. Pairings are: RancisxGloyd SwizzlexEveryone MintyxOC OCxOC JubileenaxTorvald SnowannaxAdorabeezle! Please enjoy!


There  
are a thousand hearts in Sugar Rush. Some have stories to tell. Some have  
secrets to share. But only 22 of them have a special connection. And that  
connection,

Is Valentine's Day.

* * *

Rancis skidded to a halt in the Racer's Village. He observed the numerous  
decorations that the citizens had set up. Every house was covered from  
foundation to chimney with streamers, confetti, glitter, balloons and many  
other countless Valentines traditional decor.

Taffyta waved at him, "HEY RANCIS!" She called out. The peanut butter boy's  
head snapped up,

"Oh, hey TMF." He smiled. Taffyta stopped in front of him,

"So, spill the jelly beans! What're your plans for the big VD?" She asked.  
Rancis thought for a moment,

"Hm. Never really thought about it... Might just sit at home, get fat and watch  
cheesy romance movies." He shrugged. Taffyta gasped,

"Oh, no no no! You _must _spend  
Valentines with someone! It's like an unwritten rule. C'mon, I'm sure we can  
find you a Valentine." She prompted.

Rancis frowned, "But there's only... One, two, three... _Four _other boys in Sugar Rush! And I'm telling you, they're gonna  
have Valentines."

"What makes you so sure?" Taffyta tilted her head.

"Because the girl to boy ratio in this mofo game is ridiculous." Rancis  
finished.

* * *

"Gloyd! Gloyd?" Jubileena called out,

"Sup." Gloyd responded, popping his head out from behind a candy stall. The  
cherry girl squealed,

"Woah! Don't do that!" She wailed, "Let's just get this shopping done, then we  
can find you a Valentine." She smiled. Gloyd looked away shyly,

"Aw, come on Jub-jub... Rancis won't want to be my Valentine." He sighed.  
Jubileena giggled,

"Don't rest on your laurels, buddy. I've been talking to Taffyta and Candlehead  
a lot lately, and I assure you now... Rancis won't be having a female  
Valentine." She smirked.

* * *

Adorabeezle and Snowanna were walking down a street in the Racer's Village,

"So," Snowanna began, "What do you have plans for?" She asked curiously.  
Adorabeezle gave her a friendly dig in the arm,

"Shut up, bro. You know I'm not into Valentine's Day. I'm more of a Christmas  
person myself." She smiled. Snowanna sighed,

"When are you gonna lighten up about Valentine's Day? It's one of the best days  
of the year! Plus, this is our first Valentine's Day since we were plugged in.  
We have to, have to, _have to _make it  
special." She beamed.

The wintery girl raised a questionable eyebrow, "Yeah? Why's that?" She  
snapped. Snowanna flinched, not knowing what to say. Adorabeezle laughed, "That's  
what I thought."

* * *

Cindy Mon Swirl was sat in her bedroom, reading a make-up tip section of a magazine. There was a knock at the door,

"Hey sis? Sis!" A voice called from outside the door. Cindy sat up,

"Oh, hey Crumbelina. Come on in!" She called back. Crumbelina opened the door and entered the room,

"I just came to talk to you about Valentine's Day. You got a Valentine yet?" She asked, sitting on the end of Cindy's bed.

"Well, there is this _one _guy..." She blushed, drawing circles on the bedsheet with her finger. Crumbelina's eyes widened,

"Oh? Who is it?" She leaned in.

"Swizzle..." She giggled childishly. Crumbelina gasped and grabbed hold of her younger sister,

"Cindy, hon. That boy is bad news. He's a skeeze, a liar and a cheat." She scolded, raising a finger to Cindy's face.

The ginger girl flinched with every insult to her crush, "But maybe he's changed..." She winced. Crumbelina stood up,

"I'm sorry Cindy. But people like Swizzle never change."

* * *

Swizzle walked into his front lounge, spotting Minty in a dressing gown sitting on his sofa,

"So I was thinking... How about we go get some breakfast, or something? I mean, it would be nice... Right?" She smiled. Swizzle laughed,

"Yeah... I don't think you understand how I do things, Minty. We have a great date, enjoy ourselves, then sleep together... Then when I wake up between nine and ten, you're supposed to be gone." He smiled. Minty rolled her eyes,

"How is that any way to spend the week building up to Valentine's Day? You should be having fun with someone you love!" She exclaimed. Swizzle shook his head,

"Honey, I don't believe in love. Now, hop in your kart and go home. Find a guy who will want to spend all that lovey-dovey crap with you." He grinned, picking up a cup of coffee. Minty threw a pillow on the floor,

"You're such a manslut, Swizzle! One of these days, you'll realise how bad it feels to lose someone you thought liked you." She muttered, storming out. Swizzle watched her leave and chuckled,

"Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen."

* * *

President Vanellope was sat in her castle, organizing the massive mound of Valentine cards she'd recieved,

"Oh, my goodness..." She grumbled, "This is stupid. Why can't Stinkbrain be here to do this for me?" She asked herself, smiling as she remembered that fateful day when she and 'Stinkbrain' battled and defeated the evil and decietful Turbo. Her neck snapped up at the sound of the doors opening, and raising an eyebrow as Sour Bill raced towards the throne,

"M-Ma'am. There's, uh... Something you should know." He mumbled.

"Yes?" She asked, motioning for him to continue.

"It's just... At the Royal Raceway... Can-Dee Cruella and Marzipete Battenburg were found... Eh... Shagging, underneath one of the stands. Fans have fled in disgust." He cringed. Vanellope groaned,

"Which stand?" She asked,

"Candlehead's." He responded.

"Right - Well... Send some raceway staff to clean up any mess, and try and bring the fans back. We cannot have Candlehead's stand bare for tomorrow's racing." She snapped. Sour Bill nodded,

"Yes ma'am. Right away ma'am." He bowed, and left. Vanellope was left alone once again,

"This sucks." She grumbled.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, I'm quite happy with how this has turned out. R&R much appriciated and I really hope you all continue to read this!**


End file.
